Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{9}{6p} + \dfrac{10}{6p}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{9 + 10}{6p}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{19}{6p}$